


This is Paradise

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: MBLAQ, SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Joon could have one thing in his life, he would want to stay like this forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The boys belong to themselves and their respective companies.

A little boy no more than five, ran across the house looking for his parents. He finally came to a stop in front of a door and giggled before pushing open and peeking inside. He saw his daddy snoring away as he used his appa as a teddy bear.

The boy walked into the room and with a running start, jumped onto his parents bed. The two men were dead to the world because even the boy’s incessant giggling didn’t wake them up. He finally decided to cuddle up to his appa and get some more sleep because his parents weren’t getting up anytime soon.

Jinki opened his eyes when he felt soft hair go up his nose. He was about push his husband away but felt strong arms around his waist. Confused, he looked down and found his son sleeping on his chest. Smiling softly, he brushed Mir’s hair away and settled him more comfortably against him. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the warmth of his family surrounding him.

Joon woke up right after Jinki decided to go back to sleep. He tightened his arms around Jinki and kissed his shoulder. Pressing his face against his husband’s back, he could see the mop of soft brown hair snuggled up to Jinki. Smothering a laugh at his son’s adorableness, he figured that Mir snuck in a while ago to wake them up, but decided to sleep instead.

He got out of bed and went about his morning rituals. He was in the kitchen starting up on breakfast when he felt someone’s nose press into his shoulder blades.

“Good morning,” murmured Jinki. “You’re not wearing a shirt, you prick. How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself with Mir running about innocently? And get away from the stove; you’ll burn the house down. I swear, the only thing you can make is coffee.”

Joon laughed and turned around to kiss Jinki properly. He dutifully moved away and let his husband take over breakfast. Sitting at the table, he watched as Jinki puttered around the kitchen, making a whole lot of noise. By the time he was done with making breakfast, they could hear Mir running down the stairs.

“Appa, daddy, you’re mean! You left Mireu all alone!”

Joon chuckled as he picked up his son, fake groaning about how big Mir had become and how daddy wasn’t strong enough to pick him up anymore.

“Appa, daddy is calling Mireu fat again,” whined the boy.

Jinki took him from Joon’s arms and kissed his cheek.

“It’s okay baby, not everyone can have abs of steel like your daddy. Between you and me, I think he’s jealous because you’re cute and cuddly and he’s not.”

Ignoring Joon’s protests, father and son continued giggling and sat down for breakfast. It was a messy affair with Mir spreading jam all over his face and laughing as Jinki playfully licked his face. It ended with a screaming Mir running away from Joon because he spilled his glass of orange juice on Joon’s lap. Jinki just shook his head and began cleaning up; hoping that Joon would give Mir a bath after their game was over.

As luck would have it, Jinki found a washed and dressed Mir in his room, playing with a puzzle set.

“Daddy is in the shower, he tickled Mireu until Mireu agreed to take a bath,” pouted Mir. “Daddy is mean.”

“Yes baby, daddy is very mean. Let appa go and punish him, okay?”

Accepting Mir’s enthusiastic nod, Jinki stripped in the bedroom and joined Joon in the shower.

“Our son thinks you’re mean,” said Jinki, pouring shampoo into his hand and began lathering Joon’s hair.

“Our son thinks the vacuum cleaner is mean because ‘it’s too noisy and disturbs everyone.’ I don’t see the problem here.”

Suddenly, Joon bent down to kiss Jinki. Their mouths moved against each other, savoring every second. They kissed slowly, sensually knowing that they don’t have time for more. Joon moved to Jinki’s neck, placing open mouthed kisses and bites all over.

“Joonie stop,” Jinki groaned. “We have to take Mir to the park. Later, I promise.”

Joon looked up, his eyes dark with longing and promise.

“Later.”

After another make-out session, they got out of the shower relatively clean. They got dressed and called Mir to the door.

As soon as Mir saw them, he gasped.

“Appa! Did a bug bite your neck? It’s all red and it looks itchy.”

Jinki slapped a hand on his neck and glared at Joon, who was trying not to laugh. He stepped on his husband’s foot, effectively silencing him, and smiled at Mir.

“It’s nothing, appa is fine. Now let’s leave, it’s such a nice day out.”

As they walked to the park, with Mir skipping happily in front of them and with his hand around Jinki’s waist, Joon decided that this was paradise after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
